


First Night

by Zoya_Zalan



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-09
Updated: 2012-06-09
Packaged: 2017-11-07 08:17:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/428868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoya_Zalan/pseuds/Zoya_Zalan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward Cullen was now my legal husband, but he wasn't the only one I'd wed today. According to coven tradition, I now had seven spouses, not one, and the Right of First Night was a privilege extended only to the coven's leader.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer and Summit Entertainment own all things Twilight-related.
> 
> Many, many thanks to Carol for her insightful comments and suggestions. All mistakes in the final draft are mine alone.
> 
> For anyone concerned about the tone of the beginning, never fear – this really is a Carlisle/Bella story.
> 
>  
> 
> **Nominated for Best AU (The Vampies), Best Non-Canon Couple (The Vampies), Best Virginity Loss (The Hopeless Romantic Awards), Best Non-Canon Romance (The Hopeless Romantic Awards), Best Lemony Story (The Sunflower Awards), Heatwave Award/Best Lemon (The Shimmer Awards), Best Bella/Carlisle pairing (The Non-Canon Awards).**

The doors to the opulent suite opened at my prompting, and I stepped inside, grateful for the brief moments of silence I had before the others caught up to me. My God, it was beautiful; every conceivable amenity was at one's fingertips, including a small swimming pool and attached jacuzzi dominating the entire northeast corner. It even had its own poshly decorated foyer that I traversed with my jaw practically scraping the floor. Leave it to the Cullens to spare no expense whatsoever.

Like I should have been surprised – Alice and Esme had handled just about everything after I'd sheepishly admitted the thought of large-scale event planning made me break out in hives. Metaphorically speaking, of course. It just wasn't my thing. Like dancing in heels. Or dancing at all, for that matter.

But, I'd danced tonight, that's for sure. I'd felt pure, unadulterated joy without caring one bit how gawky I might have looked. Tonight I was on top of the world. It was the start of a new chapter, a time to put the past, with all its pain and turmoil, behind me once and for all. And I was so ready for that.

I smiled as cool hands suddenly brushed my bare shoulders. Craning my neck, I glanced up at Edward. "Hello, Mr. Cullen."

"Hello, Mrs. Cullen," he responded warmly, wrapping his arms around me and bending down for a kiss.

I snuggled back into his embrace before turning to gaze around the room once more. "This place is incredible."

"Esme found it. In Architectural Digest."

"I don't want to know how much it cost."

He chuckled in my ear. "Neither do I."

We stood like that for a while, just savoring the moment, until he finally let go and turned me to face him. The look in his eyes easily conveyed his concern.

"Are you sure you're ready for this, Bella? Because if you're not, just say the word, and we can all pile in here, watch movies, and take turns holding you while you sleep..."

Though I was trembling on the inside, I shushed him with a remarkably steady finger against his cool lips. "I'm ready, Edward. Really." He was so sweet. And so unbearably handsome in formal black and burgundy with his signature flyaway hair still holding on for dear life. His gaze searched mine, warming slightly as the honesty of my words must have finally hit home. "I love you," I whispered.

Someone cleared his throat softly before Edward could respond, and we both glanced toward the door. I grinned as Emmett peered expectantly around the corner. He bounded inside the room as soon as I held out my hand to him.

"You look really beautiful, Bella," Emmett murmured so earnestly it made my heart clench. It looked like he was fighting to keep himself in check, and I had a pretty good idea why.

Tugging playfully on his lapel, I said, "You can kiss me now, Emmett."

Leaning down, he did just that, foregoing all the quick, chaste pecks we'd shared in the past for a much longer, much deeper one this time around. It actually left me a bit breathless by the time he pulled away.

Edward clapped his brother's shoulder as I took a deep, steadying breath. "Feel better now?"

Emmett exhaled loudly. "Ohhh, yeah!"

I couldn't help but laugh at the two of them. From this day forward, life was going to be very, very interesting. And that was putting it mildly.

A loud squeal interrupted my thoughts as Alice flew into the room and made a beeline for me while the rest of the Cullen family filtered in leisurely behind her. Within seconds I was gathered into the tightest hug I'd ever experienced. "You looked like a princess today, Bella!"

"Thanks to you and everyone else, I felt like one too," I whispered back, struggling to breathe through her exuberance and Clive Christian perfume.

"Human, Alice," Rosalie piped in.

Alice immediate loosened her hold, looking apologetic. "Oh, I'm so sorry, Bella. I'm just so happy!"

I looked around at my new family as I accepted a surprisingly sincere hug from Rosalie who, to my utter astonishment, even smiled and kissed me on the cheek. They were all such beautiful people under normal circumstances, but now... Honestly, having all the Cullen men in one spot, impeccably dressed in tuxes, was truly a sight to behold. I was so taken by all the gorgeous masculinity surrounding me that I'd missed half of what the pastor had said during the ceremony.

I was one of them now. A very plain and ungainly swan to be sure, but one who somehow appeared flawless in their eyes. And I loved each and every one of them for it.

Jasper approached wearing a huge, lopsided grin. "You look magnificent, darlin'," he drawled, taking one of my hands in his own.

I grinned. "Why, thank you, sir." My humor melted into a puddle of intense and unexpected desire when he lifted my hand and placed a soft kiss against the pulse-point on the inside of my wrist. Oh. Oh!

"Jasper, knock it off!"

Edward's voice shook me out of my daze.

Ever the gentleman, Jasper had the good graces to look somewhat contrite, even though his eyes still radiated amusement. "My apologies, ma'am," he whispered, bending closer to finish, "but I meant every word."

This time the shudder that passed through me was definitely natural, and I blushed. Deeply.

"All right, Mr. Smooth, let's go." Edward playfully punched Jasper's arm while tossing a wink in my direction.

"Yes, I'm sure Bella would appreciate some quiet time now," Carlisle announced. "She's had a long day."

"And it's about to get even looonger," Emmett sing-songed.

I buried my face in my hands, mortified beyond belief yet unable to keep from smiling at the laughter and cat calls that ensued.

Esme approached as everyone began making their way out. The long, warm hug she gave me spoke volumes. "Oh, sweetie, I hope this day was everything you hoped it would be."

"It was. More than I could have hoped for, actually. Thank you, Esme, for everything."

I could tell by her expression that she would have been all teary-eyed had it been possible. "You're so welcome, Bella." She pulled me back into a hug and then whispered in my ear, "I slipped a small tin of ibuprofen into your luggage. You'll probably need it later."

God, the embarrassment! She was so thoughtful – they all were, really – but I still wanted the ground to open up and swallow me whole for a few minutes until I could regain my composure. I was probably as red as a cherry.

Okay, bad choice of words.

When Esme pulled away, she winked knowingly at me. "Have a good night, honey. See you in the morning."

"Thanks," I murmured, fanning my face. Yeah, way too hot in here. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. _Get a grip, Bella. It's your wedding night._

My wedding night...

And then I heard the door close. Silence, followed by quiet footfalls approaching. I'd half expected him to whisk me up into his arms and carry me straight to the bed in a passionate display, but the rational part of my brain that still worked told me he was far too much of a gentleman for something so presumptuous. Instead, I felt him take my hands, squeezing gently to get my attention.

"Bella? Are you all right, love?"

I nodded, finally opening my eyes. He'd turned down the lighting; it was now just a subtle warm glow, punctuated only by the brighter lights lining the inside walls of the pool. "I really need to get out of these shoes," I mumbled, my nervousness forcing my focus everywhere but where it should have been.

He chuckled, a wonderful, musical sound that I'd never fully appreciated until now. "Allow me."

Within seconds, he had me lifted and safely seated on the nearest countertop, and was making short work of the flats I'd worn most of the day. There was a light in the ceiling right above where we were, and I watched, fascinated, as it glinted off his hair. There were so many shades of blond there, an array of gold and yellow as unique as Carlisle Cullen himself. I longed to touch it. And tonight I would be able to for the first time.

That was part of my anxiety, I suppose – that everything with Carlisle would be a first time, right down to the simple gesture of just touching in a non-sexual manner. We'd shared several affectionate moments over the past year that may have qualified as something more than friendship – a few hugs here and there, and he'd kissed me twice on the top of my head – but that was it. He'd kept everything overtly platonic, I'm guessing out of respect for Edward, who had felt the connection in me first.

As far as the rest of the world was concerned, I'd dated and married Edward Cullen. He was now my legal husband, but he wasn't the only one I'd wed today. According to coven tradition, I now had seven spouses, not one, and the Right of First Night was a privilege extended only to the coven's leader.

...which is why I was now sitting here in this incredible honeymoon suite, having my sore feet massaged by one of the most gorgeous creatures on the planet...

Carlisle glanced up at me, a touch of curious concern in his expression. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Why, are you eager to play doctor?" I joked, trying to cover my unease.

The richness of his laughter did wonders to relax me. Or maybe it was the mischievous smile he flashed when he let go of my foot and edged closer, invading my personal space for the first time. "Do you want me to play doctor, Isabella?" Carlisle whispered, lightly dragging the back of one of his fingers down my cheek. "I'm actually rather good at that particular game."

I felt my jaw go slack as he winked, every nerve ending in my body suddenly humming with desire. It would have been so easy for him to lean in and claim my lips, to guide me to the next level of intimacy between us. But, again, that would have been less than gentlemanly given the nature of our relationship until this point. Instead, he gently tickled underneath my chin, obviously relishing in how deeply he could make me blush, and then held his arms out to help me down. His smile never faded and his gaze never broke from mine the whole time, the heat of his stare making me shake with anticipation.

Good Lord. More than five minutes of Carlisle's passionate flirtation could easily give me heart failure long before I lose my virginity tonight. And I would still die a very, very happy woman.


	2. Chapter 2

Taking my hand, he led me down the steps into the main area of the suite. The grandeur of it all was quite astounding; I'd never seen anything like it before. Even Carlisle seemed impressed, examining the furniture and decor at length. My gaze fell on the bed off to my right, nestled a few steps above in an alcove all its own and draped in beige and violet-colored silk finery. It was fit for a king.

Or a princess.

The thought made me grin briefly before my wedding night jitters returned. When I glanced away, deliberately shifting my focus elsewhere, I caught sight of Carlisle watching me. The intensity of his gaze had softened considerably and was tinged with something I couldn't immediately place.

I smiled, trying to shrug off any nervous vibes he may have picked up on. "They're really pretty," I said, lamely gesturing in the bed's general direction, "the colors, I mean."

Carlisle's eyebrows rose ever so slightly. "Yes, they are. But that's not what you were thinking about."

Damn. Why did I think I could outsmart a 360 year-old vampire? I bit my lower lip, pretending my fingernails were somehow far more interesting than the beautiful man in front of me. "Yeah...I guess I was actually thinking more like...well...Ground Zero."

After a few moments of uncomfortable silence, I risked glancing at him. He looked genuinely shocked. And very worried.

"Bella–"

"No, it's okay, really," I interrupted, "I'm just so...I just...kind of want to get it over with, you know? And it's not you, because...well, I think I'd be nervous with anyone – I mean, even with Edward, and it's not that I don't want to be here. _With you_ , I mean. Because I really do!" I closed my eyes against the wave of embarrassment coursing through me.

God, how can one person manage to be so utterly uncoordinated, physically _and_ verbally? I must be the unofficial poster child for train wrecks.

I heard my name whispered and hesitantly opened my eyes again, upon which I was swept up into Carlisle's arms as effortlessly as though I were a doll. He smiled gently at me, his eyes filled with such compassion and adoration. I felt quite unworthy of it at that particular moment, though, and decided burying my face in the crook of his neck was much safer.

He walked us to one of the plush sofas and sat down, helping me carefully arrange the skirt of my wedding dress to minimize wrinkles. I was grateful for the momentary distraction.

Carlisle's fingers traced comforting patterns along my neck and shoulders. "Bella," he whispered again. "Look at me, please, sweetheart."

I did. Reluctantly. And then I tried to laugh off my silliness when I found it extremely hard to keep my gaze steady, but he was having none of it. Cool fingers found their way to my chin and tugged me slowly back to the matter at hand, literally and figuratively.

"Tell me what worries you about tonight."

There was no hiding now, and to be honest, I really didn't want to anymore. This was Carlisle – the kind and generous man whom I'd known for the better part of two years. He deserved to hear the truth, no matter how ridiculous I felt offering it. Taking a deep breath, I answered, "Pain. And...the vulnerability."

He nodded slowly. "Opening one's self to love, in all its forms, does require being vulnerable. There needs to be a lot of trust involved."

"I trust you, Carlisle. With my life," I stated with conviction. "I guess because this is new to me...it's a bit...scary."

"That's perfectly understandable, Bella." His hand cupped the back of my head tenderly. "And I want you to know that I'm going to do everything I can to make you feel safe and very, very loved tonight. Because you are," his voice dropped back down to a whisper, "very, very loved."

I grinned, heat spreading across my face again. "I'm just being silly, I know."

"Not silly at all, sweetheart. Your concerns are perfectly legitimate, and I thank you for sharing them with me." He smiled, moving his hand down to my neck where he scratched playfully. "Now, let's talk about your other source of anxiety."

My jaw clenched. This was something I really didn't want to think about. I'd heard horror stories; I'd also heard stories that were so fluffy with joy they couldn't possibly be the truth. Hence the whole ' _just get it over with and move on_ ' attitude that had been gnawing at me for so long. "So, what advice does Dr. Cullen have for a nervous virgin?"

His gaze softened even further, fingertips slowing to a near standstill before moving to cup my cheek. "I would explain to her that some discomfort is possible with the first penetration. But if she is fully relaxed and sufficiently stimulated, and if her partner is gentle and considerate, any discomfort can be greatly minimized or even eliminated altogether."

I felt tears welling in my eyes, but I blinked them back. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

"Please don't worry, Bella," Carlisle continued, resting his forehead against mine. "Tonight is about love and pleasure, not pain. I will make sure this is a beautiful memory for you."

With a shaky breath, I reached for him, shutting my eyes against the intense tide of emotion washing through my heart. He gathered me into his arms, rubbing circles on my back while some of the tension drained away. It took a while. I hadn't even realized how much this was bothering me. Now, I was just relieved – and unbelievably moved by Carlisle's compassion, not that it came as a surprise. I loved him. I trusted him too. Everything would be just fine. Better than fine, probably, if his attentions thus far were any indication. The thought made my toes curl and sent a sharp jolt of desire straight to my core. Time to move this along.

Pulling back, I asked, "Can I touch your hair?" That seemed a good place to start since I'd been itching to do it for years. Literally.

His gaze intensified, the heat instantly visible in his honey-colored depths. "You may touch me wherever you'd like, my love."

So I did, sliding one of my hands into those luscious waves and flexing my fingers. It was every bit as thick and soft as it looked, the layer of hair gel he used infinitesimal at best. Fascinated, I tested the flexibility of individual strands and compared the endless hues and highlights before running my hand back through the gorgeous blond mass, playfully dragging my nails along his scalp as I went. It was definitely official: Carlisle Cullen's hair turned me on. Big-time.

Though I pretended not to notice, I could sense subtle – and a few not-so-subtle – changes in Carlisle. His grin widened. He leaned even more closely towards me, probably under the pretense of allowing me better access to his hair, though that didn't explain why the tip of his nose hovered tantalizingly close to my lips. His hands, once positioned to provide comfort, began to wander...tracing the dress line across my back...along my upper arm...down the shell of my ear where fingers finally teased the lobe with a ticklish caress. I shuddered imperceptibly, something that wouldn't have escaped his attention. He knew exactly how he was affecting me.

Finally, as those nimble fingers of his played along the edge of my jaw, causing me to gasp softly, he whispered, "May I kiss you, Mrs. Cullen?"

Our gazes locked, and I forgot how to breathe.

"Please," I encouraged. I'd never wanted anything so badly in my entire life.

I expected our first kiss to be all-consuming, especially given the circumstances and our newfound level of intimacy, but once again he surprised me. Our lips barely touched at first, a fleeting brush of warm against cool, but then he closed what little distance was left between us, and I was suddenly drowning in the essence of a passion unlike any other. The sweet, gentle give and take we shared was so profound, so absolutely stunning, that I felt like crying. Intense, yet unhurried. Playful, yet reverent. All this, and I'd only felt the barest touch of his tongue sneaking bashful tastes of me, never once asking for further access.

My breathing was deep and ragged by the time we parted. He smiled; I blushed.

Typical.

"A dip in the jacuzzi sounds rather inviting right now," Carlisle murmured softly. "What do you think?"

The moment of truth had finally arrived: no more hiding behind barriers. Nothing but bare honesty willingly shared between husband and wife.

I swallowed hard. "Do you mind if I take a quick shower first?" _I need to catch my breath!_

"Of course not," he said, steadying me as I got up. "Would you like some help with your dress?"

God, I'd totally forgotten about the intricate set of buttons and hooks that held me hostage in this beautiful garment. Alice and Esme had dressed me earlier; there was no way I could get out by myself. "If you wouldn't mind?"

He grinned, gesturing for me to lead the way.

My first attempt to locate the bathroom led us into an impressive walk-in closet. I blinked in surprise, especially since our luggage was already stowed and our clothing completely unpacked. Alice, no doubt. Good thing there were other brains at work with regard to all the arrangements. I'd already forgotten my own name a few times.

The detour nevertheless proved fortuitous as it allowed me to grab the hanger for my gown. The bathroom was found easily after that – it was the cavernous chamber right next door. Honestly, they must have depleted an entire marble quarry just to build this one room. The ultra-modern design, with its golden taps and fixtures, thick rugs, and warm lighting, was astounding to my rather unsophisticated eye. Esme would have loved it. Scratch that – she _would_ love it. They would all be here in the morning, and we'd rented this and the three adjoining suites for the entire two weeks of our honeymoon. Plenty of time for her to take notes.

I probably would have continued to gape at the blatant lavishness of it all if I hadn't felt Carlisle's hands begin their assigned task at my back. Setting the hanger and accompanying garment bag down on the vanity, I self-consciously gripped the front of the strapless dress, prepared to hold it up once he'd gotten it undone far enough. As he worked, I could feel his fingers brushing my skin, brief, ticklish flutterings that I somehow knew weren't entirely incidental. I glanced at the two of us in the mirror, noting the impish grin tugging at his lips. Sure enough.

Studying our reflections, it struck me again how unbearably handsome he was. And tall! Together we seemed like such a mismatch, with me being so tiny in comparison. The thought sent a fresh wave of anxiety through me, the confidence I'd gained from our conversation beginning to seep away.

Big. Little.

Pain.

Closing my eyes, I chided myself sharply. I needed to relax, not worry. Carlisle would sooner have himself tortured than do anything to cause me pain. I focused intently on that and took a slow, deep breath, letting my love for him – and the love I felt for all my spouses – envelop me. Emmett's smiling face suddenly appeared in my mind's eye, followed closely by images of the rest of my family, one at a time. The ensuing warmth that spread through my heart completely dissolved my fear.

The first thing I noticed in the mirror upon opening my eyes again was the silly grin on my face. I felt like the luckiest person on Earth, and I was only just beginning to realize how powerful love truly is. I knew then, in my heart, that I would be able to withstand whatever the future had in store for me, whether it be the enormous challenges of eternity as a vampire or the simple act of sharing my body with another for the first time.

The second thing which caught my attention was Carlisle...watching me...and wearing the same smile on his own face. I found myself lost once more in that incredible gaze of his, but I no longer felt the intense need to look away, nor did any embarrassment color my features. He knew. Somehow he knew, delighting as much as I in my small but profound revelation.

Carlisle took a step closer and wrapped his arms around me, bending down to kiss my cheek. With our bodies molded so closely together, there was no mistaking just how happy he was to be there with me at that very moment, which, of course, caused a tingle of excitement to sizzle down my spine and pool in my center.

"All done," Carlisle said. I'd nearly forgotten why he'd followed me in here! Then he rubbed lightly up and down my arms and, with a teasing wink, whispered in my ear, "I'll be in the jacuzzi."

I was an absolute puddle of mush by the time he backed out of the room, politely closing the door behind him. Left alone, I had the absurd urge to squeal girlishly at the top of my lungs, the same as I had the first time I'd been asked on a date years before. But since I knew there were seven keen sets of ears in the general vicinity, I settled for a quiet giggle instead.

I was going to make love with Carlisle. And I wanted to. Badly.


	3. Chapter 3

Hands shaking with need, I hurriedly stepped out of my dress and hung it up on the back of the door, carefully zipping the garment bag closed around it. My underclothes came off next, which I forced myself to fold neatly. I ignored the all too perfect opportunity to appraise my body in the mirror. I held no misconceptions – I was no beauty queen, but neither was I ashamed of who I was. I knew none of my husbands would judge me in that way.

Grabbing my toiletry bag, so conveniently placed on the vanity (thank you, Alice!), I quickly removed my makeup and washed my face. Then my hair came down, one bobby pin at a time, until it hung in lazy curls. The shower was easily big enough to wash an entire football team. I almost felt guilty using it alone, but the water spray was divine, pulsing over worn out muscles that had been too tense for too long.

The towel rack was right next to the shower door...a _heated_ towel rack. The wooden compartment directly above it momentarily perplexed me until I looked inside and found bathrobes which were also being warmed.

Definitely not a Super 8 Motel.

A few minutes more, and I was thoroughly dried off and wrapped in the coziness of a signature robe. I gathered all my things and made my way back to the closet where I found Carlisle's tux already hanging neatly. Of course, it would have only taken him seconds to undress...

Carlisle. Undressed.

I sucked in a lung-full of air and let it out forcefully, eyes widening as my imagination ran away with that particular thought. I'd caught glimpses of his musculature before, beneath his dress clothes or on the rare occasions I'd seen him in a T-shirt. Heart-stopping summed it up pretty well. And he was probably fully aware of all my seemingly discreet attempts to enjoy the view over the past year, too.

I smiled to myself; the time for subtlety was over. Now I could see all of him.

After putting my clothes away, I turned and padded out into the main room, heading straight for the pool area. As promised, Carlisle was waiting for me in the jacuzzi. The grin he flashed as he saw me made my insides flutter. His gaze dropped politely when I reached the steps that led down into the churning water. Such a gentleman he was, even now, when we faced one another as husband and wife. It made me love him all the more.

"Carlisle," I whispered, knowing he would hear me clearly even above the ambient noise.

I waited until he'd glanced back up before untying my robe and dropping it to the tiled floor behind me. Even in the subdued lighting I could see that his eyes instantly went dark with desire. His gaze raked over my figure as I slowly descended into the water. His nostrils flared slightly as well, probably searching for a hint of my own excitement in the air. He needn't have worried; my body was thrumming with arousal even if I wasn't entirely certain what would happen next.

Once I'd fully entered the rather large tub, I ducked under the water and smoothed back my hair. After I'd wiped my eyes, I found Carlisle still transfixed even though most of me was now hidden beneath the swirling currents. A touch of honeyed color had returned to his irises and his smile spoke of magnificent secrets on the verge of being revealed.

"You are impossibly beautiful," Carlisle purred.

I swam forward, boldly straddling his lap, our mostly submerged bodies comfortably placed without being pressed together. "You're not so bad yourself," I murmured, adding, " _Doctor_ Cullen," as a sly afterthought.

He chuckled, the look in his eyes deepening. The love and adoration I'd seen before were still there, although magnified to new levels, the intensity of which made my heart skip a few beats. His hands touched mine beneath the hot bubbles, and I immediately laced our fingers together, squeezing gently. His cool body was a wonderful buffer against the heat of the surrounding water.

Leaning down, Carlisle tilted his head and captured my eager lips. Just as I suspected, though, he kept things light and sweet when I was definitely ready for more. Teasing his bottom lip with tongue and teeth, I was thrilled when his mouth opened for me. He tasted faintly of vanilla mixed with rain water, and I knew I would never, ever get enough of that intoxicating flavor. I explored him leisurely, tickling everything within my reach while his own tongue playfully dueled with mine.

Eventually, he drew back, placing barely-there kisses along my cheek until he'd reached my ear. "May I touch you, Isabella?" he asked softly.

The feel of his breath caused me to gasp with pleasure. "Yes!...please..."

Those large, graceful hands of his slid from my grasp, ghosting lightly along the undersides of my arms until they finally brushed along the planes of my back so soothingly, lovingly. I found myself arching into his touch, my head falling back just enough for him to take advantage of the opportunity. He nuzzled my neck, and I shivered, his name spilling from my lips in a reverent whisper.

This was amazing! _Carlisle_ was amazing... His touch absolutely set me on fire. I was very aware that he was gauging every move, every sound I made; he wouldn't guide me further into the realm of sensuality until he knew, without a doubt, that I was ready, and that alone was enough to keep any residual anxiety from resurfacing. I did indeed feel very safe in his arms.

And definitely loved!

I reached out as he massaged my lower back, wanting to feel him as well, but I hesitated, hovering just above his shoulders. Did I need permission? He was from such a different era. Perhaps there were proper protocols between newlyweds, protocols he wished to abide by?

"Oh, Bella," Carlisle offered, obviously seeing my indecision. "You never need to ask."

Smiling, I laid my hands against his cool skin. It was so smooth, so...silky. My fingertips eagerly mapped his shoulders and the rock-hard muscles of his arms...up and down and back up again... Touching him was rapidly becoming an addiction, and I could tell by his soft inhalations and encouraging whispers that he was enjoying the contact just as much.

By the time I began stroking his chest, Carlisle's eyes had fallen closed and he'd leaned forward, resting his forehead against mine. I lightly scratched through the sparse hair I found there, which made him chuckle, and then slowed my progress so I could thoroughly enjoy his well-defined pectorals. I caressed him ardently, wondering how I could possibly be bonded, heart and soul, to such a gentle, magnificent creature. I hadn't even seen him in all his glory yet and I was already in awe.

As my hands slid lower, enjoying his chiseled abdominals, my thumb brushed against the tip of something decidedly softer and more yielding. _Oh, my God..._ Gasping, I jerked away instinctively, an apology already forming on my lips, but Carlisle gathered my hands in his own.

"Shhhhh. You've done absolutely nothing wrong, Bella," he cooed, pressing a slow kiss to my temple. "Does touching me there make you uncomfortable?"

"No! I mean...it was...I just wasn't really expecting it – **you** ," I corrected quickly, "to be right there." I bit my lip nervously. Miss Train Wreck rides again. "I've totally ruined the moment, haven't I?"

Carlisle pulled back to look at me, the depth of his desire so obvious in his expression and eyes that it made my breath catch. He smiled, cupping my cheek. "That's not even possible, sweetheart."

I exhaled, the relief I felt making my toes curl.

He peppered my lips with soft, tiny kisses before gently guiding my hands back to his body. "Please touch me, Isabella," he whispered passionately. "I am yours...all of me."

Shaking slightly, I retraced the path I'd taken down his chest, much more slowly this time, until I reached his arousal. Carlisle's eyelids drooped, head lolling back slightly as I explored his rather generous length. I'd only seen a few racy pictures before, preferring the idealism of erotic literature to the crude realism of porn to satisfy my curiosity...and urges, so I didn't have much to rely on for comparison, but he certainly felt very well-endowed.

He was even softer here than on the rest of his body, giving and stretching easily over what felt like a column of solid steel. I discovered a curious sheath of skin at the tip of his member, realizing almost instantly that he must be uncircumcised given the date and location of his birth. Carlisle groaned as I fingered the foreskin, rubbing and squeezing until I felt his organ twitch in my hand. I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face while I watched my husband squirm with pleasure, fully understanding for the first time the power a woman had while holding a man this way.

"Bella," Carlisle breathed after a few more minutes, shifting my hands away from him.

I grinned inwardly. "You didn't like that?"

"I liked it very, very much," he confirmed, pulling me in for another kiss. "A little _too_ much."

I tried to reach for him, wanting nothing more than to see him shudder again at my touch, but he easily obstructed my attempt, tsking and purposely wrapping my arms up around his neck. "Now it's my turn, naughty girl."

There was something about the way he'd said the word 'naughty' that sent a frisson of excitement straight to my core. I nearly whimpered when his hands began to roam down the length of my arms to my shoulders...and then just a tiny bit lower, his thumbs grazing the sides of my breasts. Carlisle's honeyed gaze held me hostage, observing my every reaction, while a small smile played at his lips. His nimble fingers offered my stomach a ticklish caress, barely skirting my nethermost regions, before returning to lightly touch my rounded softness. I clamped my eyes shut at the sensations, breath caught in my throat. He couldn't possibly have known he was nearing one of my biggest erogenous zones, and yet, when I eventually peered out from beneath closed eyelids, wondering why he'd ceased all movement, the fire in his eyes told me he somehow knew _exactly_ that.

I didn't even have time to protest before he lifted me partially out of the water, his lips and tongue paving a wet trail along the swell of my right breast, circling ever closer to the tiny nub in the center that was already stiff and begging for attention. I squeezed his upper arms when his mouth finally closed over it, alternately laving and then worrying the tender flesh gently with his teeth. The sensations were heavenly! My head fell back, and I gasped for air, thoroughly embarrassed by some of the sounds I was making, yet unable to stop them all the same.

"You are so beautiful here, Bella," Carlisle hummed against my sensitive skin.

Through the euphoric haze he was creating, part of me wanted to laugh. I'd never thought of my nearly Bs as appealing in the least, aesthetically, but they were definitely a source of great pleasure for me. I'd always thought men preferred large-breasted women. Apparently I was wrong, since Carlisle seemed perfectly enchanted with mine. The fact that he obviously wasn't a boob vampire did cause me to giggle, which, much to my delight, only prompted him speed up his tongue's ministrations.

My body was positively shivering with warm, blissful sparkles. I kept anticipating Carlisle's next move, yearning for it yet fearing it all the same. Every time he shifted slightly, I tensed. I knew it would be beyond wonderful, but the feelings I'd experienced on my own had always been so intense. Was it actually possible to pass out from too much pleasure?

As soon as that very thought crossed my mind, Carlisle switched sides, offering my left breast the same show of attention...and I completely lost control, jerking and writhing in his arms as a sound I'd never heard before escaped my lips, caught somewhere between an undignified groan and a strangled scream. The sensations were overpowering, like tiny bolts of lightning blazing a path directly to my core. I felt my inner walls flutter deliciously, tiny rapturous waves that ignited all my nerve endings.

"Carlisle!" I whimpered, instinctively trying to pull away, but the harder I tried, the more tightly he held me in place.

I never could have imagined how magnified the experience would be, replacing my own fingers with a lover's talented mouth. To say it was incredible would be the utmost understatement, but it also bordered on being unbearable. Digging my fingers into his shoulders, I pleaded with him even as another spasm of pleasure quivered in my center. "Carlisle, please!"

Finally, after what seemed an eternity of sweet torture, he pulled his mouth away, offering one last kiss to my thoroughly ravaged nub, and lowered me back onto his lap, looking decidedly like the cat that ate the canary.

Panting, I feigned exasperation. "And you think I'm naughty?"

Carlisle's head fell back as he laughed, gathering me into a hug. "Naughty can be very, very nice, though," he whispered slowly into my ear. I smiled against his neck, probably blushing five different shades of red; there was no way I could disagree there.

With those seven simple words, everything seemed to change. His touch, previously curious and reassuring, became more focused – deliberately titillating – as his hands skimmed up my sides and then slid _all_ the way down my back. My breathing was uneven by the time he pulled back to gaze at me with eyes wholly darkened by desire, and I trembled with need when his lips finally covered mine. It was obvious that Carlisle was taking control, and even more obvious by my body's reactions that I welcomed it. Whatever he had in mind, I was ready.

We kissed for what seemed an eternity, slowly at first, and then with mounting passion. Our tongues performed a ticklish dance, swirling around each other, until his finally evaded my defenses and plunged deeply into my mouth, mimicking the more intimate dance we would eventually engage in tonight. I moaned at the feel of it, going completely slack in his arms. One of his hands cupped the back of my head, holding me in place while he continued to make love to my mouth over and over and over. His other hand reached between my legs, fingertips sliding along my folds so lightly that my body lurched at the sensation, naturally seeking to prolong the delicious contact.

Much to my dismay, all Carlisle did was gently tease my most sensitive of areas, never fully exploring or stimulating as I so desperately wanted him to. When I boldly attempted to hold his hand in place and rub myself against it, he pulled away, chuckling into our kiss.

Breaking away, I begged, "Please, I need you, Carlisle!"

"Then you shall have me, my sweet angel," he replied, lowering himself until he was sitting at a sharper angle. Before I could even blink, he'd pulled me up further into his lap. All of me was suddenly flush with _all_ of him...

The feel of his hard length pressed against my center sent another ripple of pleasure through me. I stared down at the grin on his face while I steadied myself, wondering whether I looked as stunned as I felt. The very respectable Dr. Carlisle Cullen, who until this point hadn't really surprised me at all with his choice of love play, actually wanted me to ride him? In a jacuzzi?

I couldn't hold back my laughter, which only made him beam more. "You like being naughty, don't you?"

His smile turned impish. "You're catching on fast," he said, playfully tapping the tip of my nose.

As the moment stretched on, the two of us still gazing at each other, I wriggled over him experimentally, gasping at the wonderful feel of us together. I tried again, pressing a little harder this time, only to have the pleasure return twofold, the exquisiteness of it bordering on pain.

"I've got you, sweetheart," Carlisle murmured softly. Holding my hips, he gently but firmly encouraged me to keep going.

The warm sensations that pooled in my center as I did so were absolutely beyond description. In all the years I'd spent learning my own body, I'd never felt anything as extraordinary as this. I inhaled forcefully, blissfully closing my eyes as I first nudged myself back and forth, then in lazy circles, searching for just the right angle and tempo. The perfect combination, when it finally happened, had me squirming delightedly as I quickened my pace.

Carlisle held me so tenderly, coaxing my pleasure along with whispered endearments and touches definitely meant to arouse. I felt tears gathering as I realized we were truly making love, even though our bodies had yet to join in the biblical sense. Our hearts and limbs were already fully entwined, basking in _all_ of the feelings our love created.

Biting my lip, I redoubled my efforts when I felt the first promise of orgasm begin to coil in my abdomen. I reached for it with everything I had, panting and moaning, but no matter what I did, the delicious throbbing refused to ignite into the climax I so craved. _No! Please let it happen..._ After a few more minutes of frustrating, pointless exertion, I started to slow my movements.

Carlisle must have sensed something was wrong, because he immediately gathered me close. "It's okay, sweetheart. Don't stop."

I did as he asked, but I couldn't help but bury my face against his shoulder, hiding my humiliation. He kissed my hair tenderly and began whispering in my ear. My eyes – and mouth – flew open as I listened to his words...many of which, explicit as they were, I could never have imagined spilling from his perfect lips. As I was trying to comprehend what I was hearing, I felt Carlisle's hands meander all the way down my back to my...other cheeks, where he began squeezing in time with each of my upward strokes, alternating those with his own sharp counter thrusts. The result was electrifying.

I shuddered, my inner walls fluttering with renewed desire. Exhaling raggedly, I pulled back to gaze at him. His knowing smile was utterly breathtaking, and before I'd even realized what I was doing, I dived in, crushing our mouths together. Our tongues twined fervently once more, fighting for dominance while we nipped and groped and rocked against one another.

This time, when I reached for that wonderful sensation building deep inside, it flew towards me like a speeding freight train. It seemed like just a few moments had passed before the warmth in my core tightened impossibly and then exploded, my whole body convulsing with unbearable pleasure.

I cried out loudly as I came, shaking and grinding myself against the length of him. I was vaguely aware that Carlisle was murmuring soft words of encouragement and affection, but I was too caught up in the sensations' powerful embrace to acknowledge them. None of the orgasms I'd given myself had ever felt as intense as this one. By the time the last flutterings had ceased inside me, I'd literally been moved to tears, quietly sobbing into his shoulder.

"That is quite possibly the most beautiful sound I've ever heard," Carlisle whispered. His hands slowly rubbed at the small of my back in support.

Still caught in the haze of my emotional and physical high, I was momentarily confused. "Me crying?"

He chuckled, cupping my face and wiping away my tears. His smile gentled as he explained, "The sound of you coming apart in my arms."

Embarrassed laughter bubbled forth, and I was certain I couldn't possibly blush any harder than I was. Then again, the night was far from being over...

Carlisle gathered me back into a hug as I struggled to regain my composure. "It was like a chorus of angels singing the prettiest of songs," he continued, murmuring directly into my ear, "one I long to hear again and again."

I shivered, still giggling. It didn't take me long to realize that he meant what he'd said very literally, his hands roaming down to my backside where he began to nudge me back and forth along his member again. His very hard member. My eyes widened. Here I was basking in my own afterglow, and he hadn't even enjoyed his pleasure yet! After the incredible experience he'd just given me, I wanted nothing more than to return the favor.

"Carlisle?" I asked, planting a trail of wet kisses along his shoulder and up the side of his neck.

"Mmmm?"

My distraction was working; he paused, waiting for my lips to make their way home to his. Once there, I made sure to engage him in another very thorough round of dueling tongues.

"Can I see you? All of you, I mean?" I glanced at him shyly.

The grin he gave me made my heart skip a few beats. "Of course, sweetheart."

Taking my hand, he led me to the steps where he began to exit slowly, water sluicing down sculpted planes. My jaw hung stupidly as every inch of that oh-so-perfect body was revealed, bit by tempting bit, and when he finally turned to face me, a roguish twinkle in his eye, a single thought raced, unchecked, through my head: _My God...Adonis has finally leapt from the pages of antiquity, fully formed..._


	4. Chapter 4

Glorious. Breathtaking. Perfect.

I'm sure there are other words that could be used to describe a fully naked and aroused Carlisle Cullen, but those were the only ones my brain could muster after completely short-circuiting at the sight of him.

He stood three-quarters of the way up the steps, hands draped casually over the metal rails, patiently allowing me to drink him in in his entirety, a small, knowing smile playing at his lips. He knew exactly how exquisite he was – that was obvious to me now – but his innate humility would simply never permit him to flaunt himself to the rest of the world. But here, now, in front of his innocent young bride, I could tell Carlisle was just the tiniest bit smug at the awe he'd instilled in me.

And, believe me, I was _totally_ okay with that.

Swimming up the submerged steps, I knelt before him like a worshipper to her God and began touching and kissing his legs reverently. I wanted to memorize every muscle, every single inch of him beneath my fingers. I purposely kept my gaze away from his erection as I caressed his thigh. Once I went there, I knew I'd be unable to concentrate on anything else.

I felt a tremor ripple through Carlisle when I got close to his _neediest_ parts and heard him whisper my name. Smiling against his skin, I slid both hands around to those unbearably tight and sexy glutes of his, and squeezed as hard as I could, eliciting from him the most erotic sound I'd ever heard. It resembled a deep, guttural groan mixed with...well, I could have sworn there was a growl in there somewhere, too. All I know is that it made the hair on the back of my neck stand on end and a gush of wetness pool in my core.

So, I squeezed again, hoping for the same result, and I wasn't disappointed, only this time Carlisle gently freed himself from my embrace, keeping my hands grasped in his, and sat down at the top of the steps.

He chuckled when I pretended to pout. "Come here, you."

Pulling me in for a kiss, Carlisle shifted to make more room, stretching one leg down into the water while the other served as a brace for me to lean on. I sat on the step below, trying hard to breathe steadily while his arousal painted cool lines of venom on my exposed torso with each minute movement he made.

I reached for him eagerly, delighting once more in his masculinity. Carlisle moaned into my mouth, his member throbbing beneath my fingers. I wanted to learn him all over again, only this time I wasn't going to let him pull away until I'd made the good doctor lose control.

"Carlisle," I whispered, parting our lips, "how do you like to be touched?"

He looked at me with such tenderness, his hand stroking my cheek. "I hold no expectations where you're concerned, Bella – please understand that. There is nothing you should feel you _need_ to do."

"I know," I said, smiling, "but I really, _really_ do want this. Will you show me?"

After a moment's pause, he grinned, his hand moving to cover mine. In what had to be the most entrancing minutes of my entire life thus far, Carlisle patiently explained, both with and without words, the places and touches which gave him the most pleasure. I was mesmerized by it all, from the weight of his large sac in my hand to the spot just underneath the head of his member that, when tickled with my tongue, caused his whole body to shudder.

He tried to dissuade me from taking him into my mouth, but I easily disengaged his hands from where they'd gently grasped my head, giggling when I heard him plead to God in a shaky whisper to let him survive the encounter. I said my own silent prayer as well when my lips enclosed the tip of him for the first time. This would hardly be an exemplary performance on my part, but I was hoping I could make up for my inexperience with a bit of enthusiasm.

Letting my tongue loose, I laved him round and round before teasing his weeping apex. His venom tasted somewhat tangy, but not at all unpleasant. I wondered momentarily whether it was safe for me to consume before finally letting the thought go. Carlisle wouldn't have allowed me to do this at all if I were in any danger.

When I pulled more of him into my mouth, using my other hand to stimulate the rest of his length with the fluid, circular rhythm he'd shown me, Carlisle's hips nudged upward involuntarily and a tortured moan tore from his throat. His hands scrabbled for purchase, first on the steps, then the rails, and finally on the floor behind him. I could tell he was trying hard to keep himself in check; he obviously didn't want to hurt me, but he probably didn't want to do any damage to the suite either.

Part of me felt sorry for him. He'd been aroused for an awfully long time without release, and now he was enduring the ministrations of an ingénue. The other part was thrilled beyond comprehension that I had him worked into such an impassioned state. I felt a heady sense of power, one that seemed to fuel newfound courage.

Releasing him from my mouth, I pressed gently against his chest with one hand, whispering, "Lie back and relax, Carlisle. Let me love you."

He did as I asked, pillowing his head on the robe I'd worn and stretching his arms out away from his body. Gazing back at me through hooded eyes, he smiled brightly, seemingly pleased with my taking the lead.

I allowed myself to drink in the beautiful sight before me. He truly was magnificent in every sense of the word. After a moment's consideration, I decided Adonis had absolutely nothing on Carlisle Cullen. My husband was far superior in every way, hands down.

And right now, I had him completely at my mercy...

I grinned evilly – which earned a belly laugh from Carlisle – and lowered my mouth back to its task, taking as much of him in as I could. There was no denying he was a large man; I could barely open my jaw wide enough, and my fingers couldn't completely encircle his girth. But, I made love to him with all I had, licking and stroking and teasing for endless minutes while he encouraged me with whispers and soft sounds of abandon.

As I felt Carlisle start to tense up, muscles quivering in an attempt to remain still, I increased my efforts, focusing my tongue on the sweet spot he'd shown me earlier. I pumped him as fast as I could, using my other hand to gently roll his sac, and when I heard my name called roughly, I pulled my mouth away just in time to see his fists clench and his whole body arch backward, a long, raspy cry tearing from his lips. I watched with wonder as his member pulsed repeatedly in my hand, thick ribbons of venom bathing his chest.

The profundity of the moment caused my breath to catch. I'd given him this pleasure – my hands, my mouth...my love. He'd laid himself bare to me, physically and emotionally, and had taken such joy in what I'd offered – even in my awkward, inexperienced touches – all without a second thought. Tears gathered in my eyes while his body calmed beneath me, the wash of emotion threatening to sweep me away completely, but I didn't try to hide or blink them back. I let them fall.

In a heartbeat, Carlisle sat up, pulling me into his embrace and sliding us back into the heated water. "Oh, Bella," he whispered into my ear. "Thank you..."

I clung to him, still very moved by the experience. "That was incredible," I whispered back.

Carlisle chuckled, his lips dancing along my neck. "Actually, incredible is a bit of an understatement. 'Mind-blowing' might be more appropriate."

I pulled back, eager for him to see the depth of my feelings. "No, I mean that was really...really beautiful."

He smiled gently, cradling my head in his hands as he wiped my tears aside. "Sharing beautiful moments is what making love is all about, sweetheart."

"God, I love you so much," I expressed passionately.

Carlisle quickly bent down to kiss me before responding, "And I love you, my sweet angel."

He nuzzled my cheek while I gently caressed his chest, wiping away all trace of his pleasure. We spent long minutes just wrapped in each other's arms, enjoying the quiet affection between us, until Carlisle finally took my hand once more and led me from the jacuzzi. I stood watching while he padded – at human speed – to the nearby rack of towels. Lord, what that man did to me; I literally couldn't take my eyes off of him. His movements were so graceful, muscles rippling as he walked back to me. He was like a perfectly sculpted statue from the ancient world...except none of the statues I'd ever seen had a package as impressive as his!

Carlisle grinned at me, his eyebrow quirking in obvious amusement. "See something you like?"

"You know very well what I'm looking at," I retorted, smiling back. "Tell me again how _that_ is supposed to fit inside me?"

Tossing a towel over his shoulder, he unfolded another one and wrapped it around me, gently rubbing the moisture from my skin. "Our bodies were made to come together that way," he said, playfully fluffing my hair. "I promise, sweetheart." Carlisle punctuated his last words with a sweet kiss that made me whimper.

Grabbing the other towel, I began drying him off as well. I took my time, since it afforded me another chance to get up close and personal with every square inch of his incredible physique. After we were finished, Carlisle took our towels over to the provided wash bin. He was really enjoying teasing me...or being ogled. Both, most likely.

When Carlisle returned, I was suddenly swept up into his arms. I laughed as he twirled us both around several times before slowing to a halt. The smile he offered me nearly caused my heart to melt. "I love you very much, Isabella Cullen," he whispered.

I was so overcome with emotion that I couldn't even speak, choosing to lean forward and kiss him again instead. Once we'd pulled apart, he began walking, still looking into my eyes. I knew where we were headed, and to be honest, I was shaking like a leaf. I couldn't help my body's instinctive reaction, but surprisingly enough, I wasn't afraid – not like I had been earlier.

Carlisle carried me up the steps and through the gauze-like curtains that shrouded the sleeping chamber, finally laying me gently against the dark purple sheets of the bed, which were already turned down. A series of soft cove lights illuminated the area indirectly, setting a decidedly romantic atmosphere. Carlisle stepped back, gazing down at me with such intensity and affection. My breath hitched when I saw he was already partially erect again. The sight made me shudder with barely contained need, but it also stirred an idea I would have never considered voicing even an hour ago due to its inherent...naughtiness.

"Carlisle?"

"Yes, my love?" he replied, shifting slightly towards the bed.

Smiling deviously, I whispered, "Touch yourself..."


	5. Chapter 5

He stilled instantly, his honeyed gaze darkening in the blink of an eye. Slowly – and very deliberately, it seemed – the corners of his lips curled into a grin. The look he was giving me was so fiercely erotic that my whole body twitched as though I'd been jolted by a current of electricity.

"Where do you want me to touch myself, Bella?" he asked, his voice a seductive purr.

Oh, God! I should have known he'd turn the naughty tables on me. I felt heat suffusing my face, which, of course, only made Carlisle's grin widen. Biting my lower lip, I closed my eyes and took a deep, shaky breath. How could I possibly do this? I'd never even said the word – or any of its many euphemisms – aloud before...

"Bella..." His voice was soft but commanding; he wasn't going to let this go. "Open your eyes."

I did so very reluctantly, conveniently avoiding the situation by staring at the ceiling. Carlisle chuckled, my embarrassment and stubbornness obviously amusing him greatly. I cursed inwardly when I saw him move, the mattress dipping as he got on and slowly crawled towards me like a predator to its prey. There was no way I could ignore him – he didn't stop until he was hovering over my body, his heated gaze finally breaking my line of sight.

"Where should I touch myself, Isabella?" he asked again, his smile dazzling.

I opened my mouth, hoping my brain would just spit out something clever, but all I wound up doing was gaping like a fool.

Carlisle sat back then, straddling my hips without putting his full weight on me. "Hmmm?" he persisted.

Lord, he was huge. Not just that part of him, which was now standing at full attention, but his whole glorious body. He dwarfed me entirely. The disparity that had once concerned me now only served to fuel my desire; I wanted him more than I'd ever wanted anyone or anything. Unfortunately, my blissful wedding night wasn't going to move forward until I finished what I'd started moments ago...

"Bella," Carlisle whispered huskily. "Tell me what you want."

Avoidance was a strategy that had served me well in the past; perhaps I could still pull this off without having a permanent blush stain my face. Reaching up, I grasped his member. "I want you to touch yourself here," I said, giving him a good squeeze.

Both of my hands were quickly caught and held down above my head. "No touching," he scolded playfully, "only telling." Oh, he was enjoying this immensely – his eyes were alight with pleasure.

Damn it, what should I do? Use the clinical term? That might appeal slightly to the doctor in him, but was it really appropriate here? 'Dick' was just...no. I couldn't be that vulgar. 'Bone,' 'dong,' 'Johnson,' 'Captain Kirk,' 'muscle of love' – I could not imagine myself saying any of these, especially without laughing, and this was a reasonably serious moment. Wasn't it?

I blinked, taking in Carlisle's whole demeanor, from the quirky grin he wore to his teasing, expectant expression. Jesus. He wasn't trying to embarrass me at all. He was daring me – no, begging me – to continue the naughtiness! Because it so obviously turned him on...

Once again, I was floored. The esteemed doctor wanted me to talk dirty to him, just as he'd done to me in the jacuzzi, and it hadn't come out of nowhere either; I'd started it all on my own with those two seemingly innocent words. So, how does an inexperienced virgin with a reputation for all sorts of clumsiness smoothly insinuate herself into the world of salacious verbal foreplay. Good question. Obviously it's an acquired talent, which meant things were about to get very interesting...

Parting and then wetting my lips slowly, I tested the waters with the first words that came to mind. "Touch your cock..." I whispered.

Carlisle's eyes widened, the sparkle within them igniting tenfold. He leaned down until the tips of our noses touched. "What was that?"

Emboldened by his reaction, I murmured, "I want you to touch your cock."

A devious smile spread across his face. "My _cock_?" he emphasized.

"Yes..."

His lips descended to the shell of my ear, whispering, "You want me to touch my hard cock for you, Bella?"

"Yes!" I felt my face heat up once more, but this time it was only partially from self-consciousness. The rest of it was just pure, aching arousal making itself known.

Carlisle pushed himself back up. Watching me intently, he wrapped one hand around his thick length and began a slow, easy rhythm. "Like this?" he asked.

"No," I challenged, meeting his surprised gaze unflinchingly. "Faster."

He obliged, humming needfully as he surrendered to my will. My jaw fell open while I watched, my gaze playing tag between the roguish smile he offered me and the hypnotic movements of his hand. Seeing my dilemma – if one could call it that – Carlisle shifted his body forward until I quite literally had a front row seat for the show. I was practically panting by the time he settled lightly against my chest. He paused for the briefest of moments to caress my cheek with the tip of his member before he resumed pleasuring himself.

When I reached for him, eager to help things along, Carlisle gently restrained my hands again, banishing them back to their spot of exile above my head. "Ah, ah, ah," he chided, shaking his head. "No touching."

"No fair!" I whined, but my plea was ignored.

"Talk to me, Bella," he purred while taking the matter back in hand, quite literally. "Tell me what a naughty girl you are."

I pretended to pout, making sure to stick my bottom lip out as far as it could go. "But, I'm _not_ naughty."

Carlisle's smile intensified. He tilted his head while keeping his gaze firmly locked with mine. "Are you sure?"

I nodded dramatically, feeling slightly dizzy from all the sexual tension in the air. As it was, there was probably a huge wet spot underneath me that had _nothing_ whatsoever to do with having been in water.

He leaned down, bringing his face closer to mine. "Did you like having me in your mouth?" he whispered.

Eight little words, and he had me. I couldn't stop the giggle; it slipped past my lips before I'd even registered what was happening. In this particular realm of naughtiness, good girls certainly didn't enjoy sampling _that_ kind of meat...

Carlisle's hand slowed its progress, coming to a standstill as we stared at one another. "You did, didn't you?" he cooed. The look on his face was ridiculously lustful, causing my body to tingle in all the right places.

I remained silent, deliberately taunting him with my own sultry grin.

"You _are_ a naughty girl, Isabella," Carlisle murmured. He shifted again, maneuvering his lower body backward so that our lips and noses were brought even closer together. "Do you want to know what I do to naughty girls?"

My ragged breaths were unbearably loud in the silence that followed. He was still straddling me, but he'd stretched out somewhat, his arousal jutting proudly against my stomach.

"Do you, Bella?" he continued, ghosting his lips along my cheek and down my neck. "Do you want to know how I _punish_ naughty girls like you?"

I swallowed thickly, finally managing to force a single word out. "How?"

In an instant, Carlisle's mouth was pressed to my ear, the tickle of his breath making me shudder. "I make them scream..."

A whimper escaped my throat, my hips bucking. God, I needed him. I no longer cared about pain or bleeding...nothing except the deep-set ache in my core, one that could only be assuaged by the feel of his length buried inside of me. "Carlisle!" I whispered desperately.

He raised his head to gaze at me, his eyes completely darkened with sensual hunger. "Now...are you a naughty girl, Bella? Tell me."

"Yes..."

"Tell me," he teased again.

"Yes! I'm a naughty girl!" I practically yelled.

Carlisle smiled wickedly and whispered into my other ear, "Oh, I'm going to make you scream, my naughty Isabella. I'm going to make you come so hard that you scream until your voice is raw..."

I cried out involuntarily as I felt his lips and teeth graze my ear and make their way along my jaw, sucking and nibbling a path to my mouth where he finally claimed me with a bruising kiss. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, one of my hands instinctively fisting those beautiful golden locks.

The next few minutes passed in a blur of incredible sensations and mindless need. Carlisle worshipped my body from top to bottom, slowly and efficiently, using hands and mouth to show me exactly how much I was desired. For the first time in my life, I think understood what passion is in its truest form.

By the time he spread my legs and kissed his way up my thighs, gazing at me with the most loving smile I'd ever seen, I was already convinced I'd died and gone to heaven. Boy, was I wrong. The moment he nudged my delicate folds with his tongue, it was obvious my ascent to nirvana had only just begun!

I jolted at the first contact, my inner muscles quivering in anticipation. Carlisle's slippery coolness felt wonderful against my heat. He slowly plunged in and out of my center, once again mimicking what would soon happen between us, and the feel of it was absolutely divine. I couldn't wait to have him inside me, stretching and sliding...replacing my innocence with a woman's joy in being so deeply and utterly loved by her husband.

Suddenly, Carlisle was fluttering his way up through my silky softness to the one place that craved his attention most. When he reached the tiny bundle of nerves, he paused, making me wait breathlessly for what was to come. Still gazing at me, he slowly pulled the bud into his mouth and began laving it with a gentle, steady rhythm that immediately sent shock waves of pleasure throughout my core.

Never in a million years could I have imagined such blissful sensations. It was incredible and wondrous all at once, and I found myself gasping and shaking in Carlisle's tender embrace. I grasped blindly at the bed sheets, pulling until I heard the angry snap of a corner pocket letting loose, but I didn't care. I couldn't...not while I was a willing hostage to the rapture building inside my every nerve ending.

Carlisle quickened his ministrations. I whimpered loudly, thrusting my hips against his mouth. He played my body like the virtuoso he was until I was panting and moaning and trembling on that staggering precipice from which I so desperately wanted to fall... And there he held me, slowing his tongue just enough to keep ecstasy at bay while tears of joy and frustration trailed down my cheeks.

Digging my fingers into the mattress, I lurched myself forward, seeking that last needed bit of stimulation, but my effort was in vain. Carlisle's hold on my thighs only tightened, and his mouth effortlessly followed my body's path.

"Carlisle!" I cried.

He gazed back at me calmly, the corners of his eyes crinkled with amusement. Apparently nothing was going to deter him from torturing me, not even the expletive I muttered under my breath. To that, he simply winked.

My head fell back against the sheets, and I lay there trembling while the pleasure teased me. I tried thrusting my hips again; he allowed it, adjusting his touch accordingly. I had to admit it was exhilarating to be kept on the brink of climax for so long – to feel one's inner muscles coil with barely restrained bliss, not knowing when the explosion will happen because someone else is in control...

My breath hitched as I finally felt Carlisle take things up a notch, and I wasted no time in pressing myself harder against him. His fingers loosened their hold on my legs, dragging lightly along my sensitive inner thighs. That alone was nearly enough to push me into orgasm, but just when I thought I would finally find blessed release, his tongue slowed once more. I whimpered, I pounded my fists on the bed...I even tried to twist myself out of his grasp and crawl away, but none of my tactics worked. That talented tongue of his remained steadfast in its effort to drive me slowly and relentlessly insane.

Carlisle brought me to that beautiful, jagged edge again and again, pushing my body to levels of need I never could have dreamed of on my own. Finally... _finally_ , after an eternity of sweet agony, I felt the first unhindered ripples of pleasure cascade through my abdomen. Straining furiously against his mouth, I groaned when I realized he wasn't stopping this time. Instead, his lips and tongue seemed to accelerate to vampiric speeds, igniting my orgasm only moments later.

My body convulsed wildly as I rode a wave of pleasure so intense that the darkness of unconsciousness threatened to overwhelm me. It wasn't until I realized the long, hoarse wail I heard bouncing off the walls was coming from my own throat that I understood why I was on the verge of passing out.

_Breathe, Bella! Breathe!_

My God, I never would have believed such ecstasy was possible. I cried openly as I gasped for breath, already mourning the loss of the rapidly dissipating sensations. Tremulous aftershocks rocked me, but they were no consolation. I felt elated and bereft and heartbroken all at once. _La petite mort_... Now I understood.

Carlisle's mouth continued its loving caresses, albeit indirectly, just as his hands rubbed soothing patterns along my legs and torso. He brought me down slowly and gently, allowing me the time I needed to calm myself, before surprising the absolute hell out of me by shifting his lips and tongue back on target. Apparently he was just getting started.

I moaned and writhed and screamed until my throat was indeed as raw as predicted, soaring to the heavens not once, but twice more under his expert ministrations. In the end I begged for mercy, my body so deliciously ravaged that I could barely move a muscle, and Carlisle graciously complied.

While the swirling vortex of after-bliss colored the darkness behind my closed eyes, I felt him slip away, and I instantly missed his touch. The mattress sagged as he shifted, and I heard a mysterious click, followed directly by the distinct sound of something wet and slippery. My foggy, sated brain couldn't fathom what he could possibly be doing, so I cracked my eyes open. What I saw should have made all my virginal klaxons blare in warning, but instead I just sighed happily.

Kneeling beside me, Carlisle held a closed tube of K-Y in one hand while the other slicked liberal amounts of the gel onto his arousal. His gaze caught mine, and he smiled softly. His face shined with a layer of my moisture; it was probably the sexiest thing I've ever seen.

Tossing the lube aside, he wiped his hand on a towel procured from the night stand and moved himself between my legs. Leaning down, though careful to keep his body separated from mine, he pressed a gentle kiss to my lips. "Are you ready to join with me, my angel?"

Oh, I was way beyond ready. "Yes...please," I whispered.

Carlisle lowered himself onto me while nuzzling my cheek. Pulling my left leg up slightly, he shifted both of us so that we were lying on our sides. I eagerly wrapped my right leg up over his waist, fully opening myself to him. He kissed me again, more deeply this time. My own musky flavor danced along my taste buds, and I hummed with delight.

"Try to stay as relaxed as possible for me, okay?"

I nodded, reaching for him again. I suddenly couldn't get enough of those sinful lips of his, which didn't seem to bother him in the least. I felt him guide the tip of his length through my folds to my entrance. Almost immediately, there was a slight pinching pressure, but it only lasted a few seconds. It reappeared a few moments later before backing off once again. When the pinch returned a third time, lasting somewhat longer, I realized Carlisle was literally taking his time, stretching me slowly in an effort to make the whole experience less painful. Just as he'd implied he would...

He kept me distracted with loving whispers, kisses, and teasing touches while he pressed against my maidenhead again and again, a little harder each time, until, with one final determined nudge, my barrier broke with only the tiniest flare of pain. I gasped and cried out, more from surprise than anything, as Carlisle's member sank steadily home. There was discomfort, I'll admit, but not nearly what I'd been expecting; it was more of a prominent, diffused burn as my inner muscles stretched to accommodate his girth. Still, I found myself panting and keening softly, entirely overwhelmed.

Carlisle rolled us so that he was back on top again, wiping away the tears I didn't even know I was shedding. "Are you all right, sweetheart?"

Relieved laughter bubbled forth as I nodded. The pain I did feel was already subsiding somewhat.

Smiling brightly, Carlisle peppered kisses along my cheek and neck until he whispered in my ear, "Do you feel me, Bella? I'm inside you."

His words made me shiver. I could indeed feel every incredible inch of Carlisle's cool, rigid length filling me, and it was nothing less than extraordinary. We were so intimately joined that the lines between where one of us ended and the other began were entirely blurred. I was truly a woman now...a woman, a wife, and a lover in every sense. I felt safe. I felt loved. I felt blessed.

Sliding one of my hands down his side, I snaked it between us, needing to feel where we were joined. Carlisle immediately lifted his torso to give me more room. We both watched in awe as my fingers explored our union. He was so large...it was amazing to feel him this way, knowing the rest of his length was buried deep inside me. Carlisle moved then, slowly pulling himself partially out before slipping easily back into my warmth. His coolness helped ease the sting of my lost innocence, numbing the residual pain while stirring other nerve endings to life for the first time.

"So beautiful," I heard him murmur. "We are so beautiful together, Bella."

I couldn't have agreed more. I watched through a sheen of tears as he thrust into me again and again, so slowly. My hand wrapped around him each time he pulled out, letting go when he sank back in. As far as I could see, there was no blood, which surprised me. Perhaps taking things slowly had helped.

Without even realizing what I was doing, I slid shaky fingers down to my clitoris and began rubbing in tiny circles.

Carlisle inhaled sharply. "Oh, yes, touch yourself, my love..."

I whimpered as a quick pulse of pleasure rippled through my core, causing Carlisle to groan deeply. He shifted, lowering himself back onto me while still allowing room for my hand to continue with its task. I felt his breath quicken, every muscle in his body straining against what had to be an unbearable urge to let go and pound into my virginal tightness. The pleasure was probably immense, yet he never strayed from his languid pace. I cupped the back of his head and stroked tenderly when he buried his face in the crook of my neck.

"I love you, Carlisle," I breathed into his ear.

His response, muffled yet discernible, was most definitely in kind. I felt his teeth graze my neck then, scraping along the length of my jugular before briefly sucking a fold of skin into his mouth. I trailed my free hand down Carlisle's back, eliciting from him another deep sound – this time I was certain it was a growl, but instead of making me pause, it only served to turn me on even further.

As my pleasure built, I planted my feet on the mattress and met Carlisle's hips, thrust for thrust, my fingers continuing their ceaseless dance round and round the tiny bundle of nerves at my center. Within minutes, I was panting raggedly.

"Isabella... Let go for me, sweet angel."

My insides fluttered teasingly at his words, but it wasn't enough to push me over the edge. Determined, I stepped up my efforts, thrusting harder against him. I could feel the pleasure hovering just outside my reach, but as had happened earlier, it refused to ignite into climax.

Kissing his way up my cheek, Carlisle looked down at me with those kind eyes of his and smiled. "It's all right, sweetheart," he whispered. "Just let it happen."

Gazing back, I couldn't help but trust him. I relaxed and stopped trying to force my body to cooperate. Even if I didn't come, it felt so good just to be in his arms and to feel him moving inside me. Of course, as soon as that thought crossed my mind, the most incredible thing happened. It started as a tiny, ticklish ripple deep in my core, but very quickly mushroomed into an explosive wash of pleasure that seized my entire body. I writhed and jerked uncontrollably when the orgasm hit, my keening screams rising in pitch until Carlisle successfully swallowed the desperate sounds with a kiss.

Shocked beyond words at the suddenness of my climax, I was unable to say a thing when Carlisle first pulled back, but apparently that was just fine with him. His eyes had taken on an urgent, slightly wild tinge, all traces of the beautiful honeyed color having disappeared. He started to thrust more forcefully, though I could tell he was still being mindful of my fragility.

"Bella..." His voice was thick as he nipped, only half-playfully, at my swollen lips. "Mate with me!"

"Yes!" I moaned, pulling him tightly against me.

I knew he needed this, needed to unleash the more untamed side of himself. He'd been extremely gentle and considerate all evening long, enduring things even a human male would have found trying. And I knew he would never truly hurt me; I could handle a few bruises if it meant having Carlisle experience the same joy he'd given me.

I yelped in surprise when he sank his teeth into the juncture of my neck and shoulder, not hard enough to break the skin – or to really hurt me – but definitely enough for him to hang on while he adjusted his angle for deeper penetration. With both of my hands now wrapped around his back, he ground himself firmly against me, each clash of our pubic bones causing a tiny spark of pleasure to reverberate in my groin.

Carlisle's arms snaked around my lower back, lifting me while his hips snapped against mine with increasing fervor, the resulting cupping sound echoing loudly. It felt absolutely incredible, making love with my husband like this. The intensity, the wild abandon was so exciting and electrifying. Every square inch of me tingled as I lay wrapped securely in his arms, our combined exertions making the bed jiggle deliriously, and the feel of him sliding in and out of me, touching me in places and in ways even I'd never previously explored...it was just indescribable.

I felt him let go of my flesh, though his mouth still hovered close to my neck while he groaned and panted. Working on instinct alone, I tried my best to intensify Carlisle's experience. I tickled and caressed him wherever I could reach, including some well-timed pinches to his bottom cheeks, and whispered endearments and even some dirty things I _never_ thought I'd hear myself say. He reacted very enthusiastically to all of my attentions, but it wasn't until I inadvertently clenched my inner walls that I realized how much pleasure I could truly offer.

"Oh, Bella!" Carlisle practically howled, his whole body jerking.

Laughing, I hugged him to me and squeezed again, and then again, continuing my rhythmic onslaught until his tremulous moans were nearly continuous. When his voice took on a desperate edge, I clenched around him one final time, holding myself in place so that he felt nothing but unbearable tightness. All it took was a single thrust after that to send him into climax. He shuddered and lurched and cried out wordlessly, burying his face against my shoulder while he rode the waves of ecstasy. I could feel him pulsing inside of me, his cool venom bathing my insides with pure joy.

Carlisle's adoring whispers brought more tears to my eyes as he came down from his high. We lay together for a long time like that, just holding each other, lost in the enormity of what had just happened between us. Surprisingly, instead of softening within me, he remained partially erect, leading me to wonder whether that was something vampires could control. Before I could ask, however, Carlisle gently rolled us over and, with a devious smile, began teasing all of my sensitive spots with relentless, wiggly fingertips. Listening to my delighted squeals, it didn't take long before he was rock hard again. Guiding my hips with renewed desire, he proceeded to show me the wonders of being on top until I was gasping and shaking with pleasure once more.

I wanted nothing more than to continue making love with my husband into the depths of eternity, but after a whirlwind day of such incredible experiences and emotions, I was well and truly exhausted. Once Carlisle finally pulled out of me, the dull ache of my lost virginity began to throb in earnest. I didn't really mind; the feel of it actually made me smile happily, but I was still uncomfortably sweaty. That meant using what little energy I had left to get to the bathroom.

As if sensing my thoughts, Carlisle pressed a gentle kiss to my lips before gathering me into his arms and padding us back to that incredible marble room. I relieved myself while he got the shower started, and then we stood under the hot spray together, washing each other slowly and tenderly. We took our time drying off afterward with the warm towels, stealing more kisses and embracing for long minutes at a time. The passion had long since ebbed away, though, leaving only our love in its wake.

Carlisle's gaze trailed down to my right shoulder, and I could tell by his concerned expression that he was looking at the bite mark.

"Hey," I said, scratching playfully at his chest. "Don't worry. I think it's sexy as hell."

He laughed heartily at my words, but his mirth quickly faded as he rubbed the bruised skin with his thumb. "Here I spent so much time with the other men, helping them understand how fragile you are and how they would need to be so careful...and then I go and let my primal side loose on our first night together."

"Carlisle, trust me, I thoroughly enjoyed the primal thing." He still didn't look convinced, so I continued, "And I intend to wear as many wide-necked shirts as possible so I can show the rest of the world what it's missing."

He grinned. "You would, wouldn't you?"

"Yep," I affirmed, playfully poking his stomach. He looked so adorable standing there smiling with mussy damp hair, several strands of which hung flirtatiously over his forehead. It made me want to kiss him until he couldn't see straight, but I knew that would only lead down a path my body wasn't prepared to handle – at least not any more tonight.

Unselfconscious of my nudity, I tossed my towel aside and moved to the vanity where I unhooked the courtesy hair dryer from its perch on the wall. While I was no longer shy about being naked around Carlisle, I was _definitely_ not going to let him see me wake up after going to bed with wet hair. That would most certainly redefine the word scary as he knew it.

I let my eyelids close against the warm wash of air. I couldn't remember ever feeling so alive...or so cherished. And this was all just the beginning. I had three other husbands to love and bond with, and three sister wives with whom I would spend the rest of my life – and eternity, eventually – sharing hopes and dreams. I couldn't imagine anything sweeter or more fulfilling than that.

When I reopened my eyes several minutes later, Carlisle was nowhere to be seen. Next to me, on the vanity, though, rested a glass of water and two ibuprofen. I smiled, turning off the dryer and putting it away. After taking the pills, I shut off the light and made my way back to the bed, where I found my husband waiting patiently for me.

Carlisle was stretched out on his side under the covers wearing nothing but that trademark charming grin of his. He'd turned the lights down almost all the way, but there was still enough of a glow that I could easily make out his features. After getting in, I started to slide over to him, then came to an abrupt halt.

"Wait...where's the wet spot?" I definitely didn't want to spend the night on that.

He chuckled. "I changed the sheets; no more wet spot."

I blinked at him. "Where did you get..." Then I held up my hand. "Never mind. It's probably best if I don't know."

We both shared a laugh as I snuggled into his embrace. After making sure I was securely wrapped in the cozy covers, Carlisle pulled back to look at me, his hand gently brushing through my hair.

"Are you sure you're all right, sweetheart?" he asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

I grinned, nodding. "Thank you...for making this such a beautiful memory." I could barely hold back the new wave of tears that filled my eyes.

The smile he gave me was radiant. Leaning down, he captured my lips in a sweet kiss before pulling me close. "Anything for you, my angel. Sleep well..."

As I closed my eyes, finally letting my body relax completely, I felt Carlisle gently rub my back, heard him quietly whisper, " _I love you_ ," in my ear just as a single tear of happiness fell down my cheek, leading me into warm, blissful unconsciousness...

~ * ~ **finis** ~ * ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story Note: While this marks the end of First Night, many of you have expressed an interest in reading more – in seeing how it might work to have the Cullens all married to one another, and I'm curious as well! So, I've decided to continue to explore this particular coven dynamic in a project I've titled For All Eternity.
> 
> This will forever be a work-in-progress, with each chapter being a completed story, vignette, or snapshot focusing on one moment in time after Bella has joined the family. There will only be two points of view used: Carlisle's or Bella's. This does not necessarily mean that Carlisle/Bella will be the focal point of each chapter, though. My goal is to explore the coven as a whole, not just one pairing within it, so if you decide to check it out, please be sure to read the Author's Notes preceding the first chapter for a more detailed explanation of what to expect.
> 
> The first installment of For All Eternity will be posted shortly after I get this up. Thank you all once again for reading First Night!


End file.
